


Sleep Talk

by TimeForChange



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeForChange/pseuds/TimeForChange
Summary: A short one shot of a fluffy tired night in Nicoles apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea that I've had in my mind for a while and I finally decided to write it down. I hope you all enjoy!

It was a busy evening for the Earp sisters and friends, Wynonna was off with Dolls and Doc following up on a new lead about a revenant taking control of the locals of Purgatory. A lead that of which Waverly had discovered while reading multiple records that night at Nicole’s apartment. Nicole was sitting next to Waverly on her couch, papers were scattered all over her coffee table and floor, mugs nearby once filled with coffee and now empty. She looked over at Waverly whom had her eyes glued to a folder of newspaper entries, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, and she had bags under her eyes. She was wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of loose pajama shorts that Nicole had lent her.  
  
Nicole however was simply watching her read and hoping she’d tire herself out soon, she looked over at the corner of the room where her cat, Clarke, was asleep on a small cat bed. After a few minutes of listening to Waverly flip through pages, she heard a yawn come from her and decided to ask the only question that was on her mind at that point.  
“Hey waves?” She said in a questioning tone, Waverly looked over at her with a small tired smile and replied with a small “hm?”  
“What do you think about us heading to bed?” Nicole asked.  
  
Waverly sighed, “I’m so close to finding out why this revenant has been taking all of these people though” Waverly whined slightly.

“It’s almost two in the morning, Waverly” Nicole sighed as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

“One more hour. That’s all.” Waverly negotiated and Nicole groaned slightly but agreed.

“Awesome! Do you think you could put on another pot of coffee, please?” she said and gave a hopeful smile. Nicole sighed and nodded as she slowly got up from the couch that she desperately wish she could just pass out on right then and there. She grabbed the mugs from the table and slowly walked into the kitchen, she started the coffee machine and leaned up against the counter to prevent herself from falling over.  
  
After about 5 minutes, the coffee was done and she poured the dark liquid into the two mugs, adding some milk in her own and leaving Waverly’s as it was, afterwards, she grabbed the mugs and made her way back into the living room only to see Waverly lying down on the couch, asleep with the folder still in hand. Nicole chuckled to herself and gently placed the mugs down on the table before grabbing the folder and placing it on the table as well, making sure not to wake Waverly in the process, she then gently lifted Waverly into her arms and held her bridal style before making her way towards the bedroom.  
Once in the bedroom, she gently placed the sleeping girl onto the bed and covered her with the comforter before making her way to the other side and climbing into bed. She slowly closed her eyes but just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt her girlfriend cuddle up next to her and place a kiss on her cheek.  
  
“Goodnight Nicole” she whispered sleepily, causing Nicole to smile softly and return small kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight Waverly.” she replied and they both drifted off into a much needed sleep.


End file.
